


Melted

by Passionpire88



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna sees gay things, Engagement, F/F, compromising positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Two years after Frozen takes place, Elsa is engaged and Anna has married Kristoff.





	Melted

"Iris! This is Anna's bedroom. We could get caught.” 

Iris lifted her head up from Elsa's neck and smirked. "Isn't that what makes this fun?" 

The queen was against her sister's wardrobe and her heart was pounding a mile a minute. "Iris...you do remember that we're waiting until our wedding night right?" 

Iris grinned and nodded. "Darling you don't have to remind me. Now, if I could just find a way to get you out of this beautiful dress..." 

"Iris!” Elsa was blushing as she so often did in the presence of her dear knight. 

Iris chuckled. "You're so easily scandalized..It's so adorable."

Elsa flushed darker. "I never had anything to be scandalized about until I met you.” She murmured before their lips met again. Iris unbuttoned her own shirt and Elsa marveled at the beauty in front of her. The queen had read many books in her time of isolation but had never heard tales of women that were so pleasantly muscular as her fiancée was. 

"Elsa? What are you doing in my room?”

Elsa was forced back into reality and untangled herself from Iris. "Anna. I-I can explain.” 

Anna looked like she was amused to find her sister who was usually so proper in this compromising position. "You guys have a whole palace to do whatever you like in and you chose my room?” 

Iris smirked and didn't even bother to button her shirt up. "I'm sorry but need I remind you of your little dalliance with Kristoff in my room when you had too much wine?" 

Anna’s cheeks became rather pink. "That was an accident.." 

"Still counts dearest."

Anna sputtered as Iris took Elsa's hand and led her to her own bedroom across the hall which still had snowflake decorations on the door.  
Elsa smiled at the dark haired night. "How do you do that?" 

"How do I do what, Love?” 

"How do you know the answer to everything? You are never speechless.." 

"You flatter me my darling but there are quite a few times I've been speechless and most of them have to do with you being absolutely beautiful." 

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Most of them?" 

Iris kissed Elsa tenderly. " Stop worrying darling..You are the biggest brightest star in my universe." 

The blonde smiled shyly. "I love you." 

Iris's violet eyes became soft. " And I love you."


End file.
